With All My Heart
by redshipper
Summary: He was humming lowly. Luke, humming! And for the second time in a week! The coffee tasted different, the pancakes were fluffier, the waffles were yummier. And he had a tiny smile on his face, that grew wider every time he went to take a customer order.


**With All My Heart**  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Luke and Lorelai's first date after the kiss and her worries about dating Luke.  
Spoiler: Raincoats and Recipes  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, all property of Amy Sherman-Palladino, gorgeous writer and creator of this show.   
Pairing: Luke/ Lorelai

A/N: written for **Megan**, for **Shaye**'s Luke/Lorelai ficathon. Huge thanks to **Ria** for her beta services and tips.

No sex between Dean and Rory happened in the last episode, only some good old sexual tension. This is all about Luke/Lorelai, by the way.

_"You're the last of your kind, Mona Lisa__  
__With a wink of your eye,__  
__You make it all right___

_Oh there's more left to life, Mona Lisa__  
__Let me take you along for the ride __  
__Ain't nothing that stays the same__  
__Won't ask it to you__  
__Just that burgundy smile you wore yesterday"_

(Grant Lee Phillips - Mona Lisa)

**With All My Heart**

"When you're with Luke, you're _with_ Luke."

Rory's words had been in her mind, since she woke up. Lorelai couldn't wait to leave for breakfast and meet Luke again, she hadn't seen him since he left the Dragonfly where they had shared a quick and rushed kiss, hiding in the kitchen so no one would see them. Neither of them wanted to reveal their relationship to the town yet, both of them needing some more time to get used to it. Plus, the feeling of doing something secret was thrilling her.

Lorelai put on some lipstick and checked her hair one more time and she was ready to leave, letting Rory sleep a little longer. She smiled to herself, feeling giddy again, trying to wipe the smile off her face. It had been a while since she last felt like that, this happiness that seemed to flood her suddenly and without warning, the wish to go bouncing around and telling everyone she kissed Luke.

She pushed the door open and entered the diner, spotting Luke behind the counter, fixing the toaster for the hundredth time since she knew him. With a smile on her face, she approached him.

"When things break at my house I just leave them in a corner for the magic gnome and some time later they are just fixed."

He raised his eyes from what he was doing to look at her and smiled. She looked so beautiful, even more than the usual, wearing that pink blouse that had 'funky chick' written on it.

"The magic gnome? Are you talking about the stuff you throw in your garage that you ask me to fix every now and then?"

"Ah, so you are the magic gnome!"

"Not magic and definitely not a gnome."

"Hmm, that's a pity, I came here wondering if you could make one of my wishes come true."

"Let me guess: coffee and a danish."

"Oh, not only is he magic, he can also read minds. Good morning, Luke."

She took advantage of the emptiness of the diner to lean against him and prepared to plant a kiss on his lips. But before they could touch, the door opened and Kirk entered, moving straight to the counter. Luke and Lorelai jolted back away from each other.

"Good morning Luke, good morning Lorelai. I want a latte and a muffin to go, if you please, and hurry. I have to meet my girlfriend and I don't want to be late."

"Er... sure, Kirk." Luke said, giving him a look. Luke moved to get what Kirk ordered as fast as he could while Lorelai just sit still, unaware of the scared look on her face from almost being caught.

"Are you okay, Lorelai? You look sick."

"I'm ok, I'm just coffee-deprived, I'll be fine in a few moments" she said, and took a long drink from her mug, looking away from Kirk. Luke returned with Kirk's order and he left as fast as he entered.

When they thought they would have a moment to themselves, more people started to arrive. He look at her apologetically and shrugged.

"Ah, hey, Luke, why don't you show me that thing now?" Lorelai said. 

"What thing?"

"The thing you asked me to help you with in your storage room?"

"In the storage room? What are you talking about?"

She rose from the stool and, tugging him by the hand, walked fast into the storage room, away from any curious glances. But, in fact, no one in the diner was paying attention to them now, as Ceaser and Lane were taking care of the orders.

"Are you crazy, what are you doing?"

"This," she said, both her hands cupping his cheeks and pulling him down for a kiss. "Hi," she said softly when they parted. They were just a few inches from each other's face.

"Hi."

Luke pulled her by the waist and kissed her again, kneading her hips, kissing her fully. Lorelai felt dizzy and breathless, she was getting so addicted to this feeling, to the way he just pulled her and claimed her lips like he did, the way he simply wrapped her in his arms so strongly and yet so tenderly.

"So, uh..." she said, when they parted again "I think we should go back to the diner. People might be needing you there."

"Yeah..." _And I need you here_, he thought to himself, gazing at her. It was very sweet of her, pulling him out of other people's eyes just to kiss him and share this moment. Although they had that silent agreement understated that it was better not tell anyone yet, deep inside he wanted to push and pry her to know what she had in mind, but he wasn't brave enough for that. Luke was so scared of a negative response from her that it would hurt him even more than losing her, at the end. He couldn't stand losing her after the experience of having her.

She decided to walk to the Dragonfly that day. It was a fine sunny day and Stars Hollow was so beautiful and full of colors that she thought it would be a waste to let such a day go by. She crossed the square and passed by Miss Patty and Babette talking behind the gazebo.

"I bet he's back with Nicole," Patty said

"No, they got divorced, I don't think he would change his mind now. Maybe Rachel is back?" Babette replied.

"Good morning Miss Patty, good morning Babette."

"Oh hello, Lorelai. Come here, doll, maybe you can answer our question." Babette called her.

"What is it?"

"It's Luke. Is he dating someone?" Miss Patty inquired.

Lorelai was sure her face went paler, when she heard that.

"D-dating? Not... not that I know, why?"

"Luke is so happy. Yesterday, when I ran into him in the market he was humming!" Babette stated.

"And Luke never hums!" Miss Patty agreed.

"Good forbid it!"

"I think he's dating someone, he looks so happy." Said Babette.

"Oh, it's more than that. Luke's in love." Miss Patty stated.

"In love! That figures, Patty."

"The last time I've seen him this happy... gosh, I don't even remember when it was." Said Miss Patty.

Lorelai scoffed "Luke's not in love"

"Oh, sure he is, sugar." Babette replied "and, from all the humming, I'd say he's fallen bad!"

"I'm so happy for him, you know? That's a wonderful feeling."

"I'll say. I just hope this girl doesn't hurt him like Rachel did."

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to kick her ass, the poor boy looked so miserable after she was gone! He thought we didn't realize, but everyone in town was worried about him. I wanted to kick her butt."

"Me too. We should dig up the file of this mysterious woman and make sure she won't hurt him again."

Lorelai stood still, observing the two women ramble about Luke. She was sure they had also discussed Lorelai's love life at some point and, although she knew all this protectiveness was out of love, she couldn't stop worrying. Once again Rory's words came into her mind.

_When you're with Luke, you're with Luke._

"I have to go, bye." She said, leaving in a hurry. She should be happy, she should be thrilled for being the one that made Luke hum. So why couldn't she stop worrying?

"Mom? Mom?" Rory called for the third time "Hey, what's going on?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been calling you for like a minute and you didn't answer."

"It's nothing, I'm just..." Lorelai made a noise of impatience. It was noon and the Inn's lobby was rather empty. She pulled Rory into a corner, maybe now would be a good moment to tell her what had happened. "I kissed Luke."

"You kissed Luke?!" Rory almost yelled.

"Shhh!" Lorelai made a gesture for her to keep her voice down. "I don't want people to know it yet, I need some time to get used to it."

"Oh, my God! That is so cool!" Rory said, clapping her hands.

"Rory!" she said, pulling her hands on Rory's both shoulders. "I'm dating Luke, yes, but calm down! I'm freaking out here, one of us need to be sane!"

"Ok, ok, I'll calm down. It's just... I'm so happy for you, you've been so into each other for a long time."

"We haven't been that into each other for that long... have we?"

"You're kidding, right? You were the only who hadn't noticed the gazes he threw at you."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah... but, tell me, I want the details!" Rory said, in a singing voice. "Unless they're gory, please don't tell me if you had sex!"

"Rory! And, no, we didn't!" Lorelai took a deep breath "Well, remember that I wasn't sure it was a real date? I told him that and he said he was trying to be romantic! Then he saw Jason here, at the Inn."

"Jason was here?"

"Yeah, hello, where were you? Jason came over to ask me to come back with him. He and Luke met and it was awkward, Luke was mad and said he felt stupid. But, Rory, when he brought me flowers! It was so sweet of him, bringing me flowers, and I was giddy the whole night, you know? Until Luke kissed me. We were in the middle of a fight when he just walked towards me and pulled me into his arms and everything was blurred then."

"And you are so into him!"

"Maybe a little..."

"You and Luke are meant to be, mom."

"That's what's worrying me. See, on my way to the Inn I met miss Patty and Babette, they were talking about Luke and how he was humming and happy."

"Luke? Humming?"

"Yeah! And all the time I was thinking _'oh, man, he's that happy because of me? Why? And what if I end up hurting him at some point because I know that I'll eventually run away from him, because that's what I do and then I couldn't stand hurting him like that cause he's one of my best friends and I love him for that'_... does that make any sense?"

"Ok, first of all, calm down. Take a deep breath. It's Luke, just Luke, the same Luke who prepares our breakfast every day."

"And that's what scares me. If it was anyone else I could run away from and not see again, I would feel safer. But what if it ends badly, like it always does with me, and then Luke hates me? I wouldn't stand it."

Lorelai felt her hands trembling, somewhat relieved by finally spilling all that was torturing her, but at the same time she felt terribly guilty for thinking their relationship would end before it actually started.

"When I had to ask him for that money for the Inn, I had a breakdown and cried in his arms. I was complaining that I didn't have anyone to support me, to just be there for me when I needed and then I realized I did. I was right in his arms and it felt so right."

"So why are you worried, then?"

"What if I mess it up again?"

"You won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

Rory took a deep breath. She knew her mother well enough to know she was just being silly and insecure. 

"Because I know you. I've seen you with other men before and no way you act the same with Luke."

"You make it sound so slutty."

"That's not what I mean."

"I know, hon."

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love him?"

"What?!"

"Are you in love with Luke?"

"I'm not Meg Ryan in love with him, if that's what you're asking."

"But are you in love with him?"

"I don't know. When you say _in love_ do you mean like _'I want to be cuddling all day'_ sort of thing or the _'everything reminds you'_ sort of thing?"

"Well..."

"Because I honestly don't know. I care for him, I like being with him and the idea of dating him thrills me. Is that the 'in love' you're talking about?"

"I'm talking about that feeling, like when I went to New York to see Jess and you told me I was in love. Or when dad told you Sherry was pregnant and that hurt you. I guess that's in love."

"Well, I don't want him to get Sherry pregnant either."

"Mom!"

"Ok, I'm willing to try, is that good enough? And who cares if the whole town starts talking about us? They already do, most likely!"

"The whole town could see what was going on, mom..."

"What? And why didn't you ever tell me that, you evil's bad seed?"

"Because I tried once and you avoided the subject! That's why!"

"I did not!"

"My mother, the queen of denial."

Lorelai scoffed "Not so!"

"And now what? Are you going out again?"

"He asked me out next Sunday, we're going to the movies."

"Hey, why don't you invite him to watch a movie tonight? I'm going to grandma's anyway. You could talk to him and see what you really want."

Lorelai pondered for a moment. It sounded like the perfect idea. How could her daughter be wiser than she was, sometimes?

"See, that's why you're my favorite child, hon."

"I bet you say that to all your children..."

"No, only to the ones with bright shiny hair," Lorelai said, pulling Rory for a hug and kissing the top of her head.

Lorelai finally made up her mind. She left Sookie talking to the muffins in the kitchen and went to the reception desk to grab the cordless phone. Michel gave her one of his looks before leaving her alone. Lorelai took a deep breath before dialing the number of Luke's diner.

"Hello," said his voice on the other end.

"Hi, I'd like to speak with Mr Dover. His first name is Ben, please." She said, changing her voice.

"There's no one called Ben here, I think you got the wrong number."

"Could you ask your customers, please, mister?"

"Yeah, hang on" he removed the speaker from near his mouth before calling out loud "Hey, is there any Ben Dover here?" Then it dawned on him. "Lorelai!"

She was squealing with laughter on the other end of the phone.

"You're so easy to trick!"

"And you are twelve. What the hell were you thinking?" he replied, grumpy as always. But, in fact, he wasn't mad at her prank call. He was actually glad she called him, hearing her voice and her playful jokes was great anytime.

"Sorry for that. Hi, Luke."

"Don't you have work to do, instead of pestering those who are trying to make a living?" he said, in a mocking tone.

"I do. But it's break time and I wanted to play my favorite game."

"Which, lemme guess, consists of phoning me and telling me some nasty dirty joke, am I right?"

"Guess again."

"It's nice to hear you, though."

"Same here."

There was a pause, a moment in which them both smiled, picturing the past events of the last days. It had been almost two weeks since he asked her out for the wedding.

"Listen, I wanted to ask you about the movie, what do you think of tonight?"

"Tonight? But today is Friday, don't you and Rory have your family dinner?"

"My mom invited Rory to a spa or something, a grandma and granddaughter thing, as she said. I thought we could take this opportunity to go to the movies."

"Sounds good to me. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, since the local theater is still showing the first Lord of the Rings as the hit of the moment and we would have to drive all the way to Hartford to see a good movie - and don't you think I wouldn't want to watch Troy, no way in hell I would pass the opportunity of seeing Brad Pitt and Eric Bana in skirts - but you'd have to handle all my mocking and girly giggling all the time, but... no, wait... I have to see Troy with Rory, so that one is out of question..."

"Lorelai," he interrupted her.

"Yes?"

"We could just go to the video store and rent a movie, then."

"Yes, that's what I was just saying. Why don't you come to my house tonight and we watch a movie?"

"Sure, I would like that."

"Great. Have you seen Black Hawk Down?"

"What's that?"

"A movie. War, blood, mud, dirty guys firing their guns..."

"No, nothing bloody or noisy."

"Really? I thought you'd like to see a guy movie."

Lorelai heard Luke taking a deep breath.

"Casablanca is fine."

"Casablanca?!" 

"Yeah. If I have to go through a movie with you making funny dirty jokes - and I know you will - it would be better if it's something I know how it'll end."

"I could tell you the end of Black Hawk Down."

"Hmmm, let me see. American soldiers come back to the middle of some very dangerous place to rescue a fellow soldier and return home in a plane that arrives right in time, although it was supposed to come rescue them by the middle of the movie. They look back at the battle field with longing and sadness for the deceased ones and the movie ends. Right?"

"Well, kinda..."

"See, that's why I don't like these kind of movies."

"Luke, you're totally ruining this"

"Ruining what?"

"I was supposed to ask you out, you'd say yes, not really caring about the movie and just happy to spend some quality time with me, I'd be thrilled for finally being bold enough to do that and then ask you if you'd want your popcorn buttered or plain."

"Oh."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between them.

"Can you try again?" Luke said.

"Luke, do you want to come over to my house tonight? We can watch a movie, eat popcorn, have some beer..."

"Yeah, I would like that."

"See? That's what I had in mind from the beginning. See you tonight, then?"

"See you."

They both hung up and Lorelai had the biggest smile on her faces.

He felt nervous and he felt happy. Nervous, this time, wasn't like he always felt around her, anxious to touch her, to say something that would make that adorable smile appear on her face. 

Luke closed the diner early and went upstairs to take a really long and nice shower. He started to shave, but the minute the razor touched his face he stopped, thinking of the loving way she caressed his cheeks, the two times they kissed. He longed for more, for the feel of her body against his again. Luke smirked and just cut it a bit, leaving a short stubble.

When he looked at himself at his mirror, he couldn't wipe the grin off his face. There he was, all dressed up and preppy to meet Lorelai; to date Lorelai. He couldn't wait to see her again, to hear her voice whispering his name like she did before.

Her doorbell rang at seven p.m. and she rushed around the living room, checking the food, the beers and if the couch was comfy enough for them, before opening the door. She smiled when she met his grinning face.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"You're right on time, come in," She invited him. He walked to the living room and chuckled softly when he looked at the coffee table: there were marshmallows, kit kats, chips, twinkies and carrot sticks.

"What's that for?"

"For us. It's a Gilmore rule, you have to eat these goodies while watching a movie. That way it'll be good even if the movie is crappy."

"But I don't eat junk food."

"I know. That's why I got you these carrot sticks."

He chuckled again before pulling her into his arms. Luke took a moment to nuzzle her face, enjoying the way her breath tickled his skin while he did so. She tensed in his arms lightly, taking a moment to relax before he pulled her closer to kiss her tenderly. She had longed for that the whole day, for the feel of his lips against hers, his strong and large hands grabbing her, claiming her as his without ceremony. And once more she couldn't help her eyes from fluttering shut when the warm feeling spread all over her body, as his restless hands roamed on her. Luke parted the kiss to nuzzle her neck, taking his time to feel her scent before kissing her neck. He was all enveloped in that sweet and unique scent from her skin, from her hair, the sweetness he felt when he pulled a bit of her flesh between his lips and touched with his tongue, sucking lightly, tasting her and making her moan so softly. She was melting like chocolate in his arms, from his touches, the roughness of his stubble sending shivers all over her body.

"I missed that," she said, almost breathless when he stopped his kissing to look at her. Her face was flushed and her eyes looked slightly darker from the usual light shiny blue. Gosh, how he loved those eyes, when they sparkled every time she laughed or talked about Rory. They also sparkled when he asked her to dance with him at Liz's wedding and after kissing her for the first time. And kissing her a second time. And tonight when she opened the door to greet him with a smile.

"I missed that too" he said and pulled her hungrily for another kiss, a lot more intense this time, as if they were battling for their lives.

There are things you do and you don't even realize what you're doing, especially when you're kissing someone you've dreamed for such a long time. Luke's hands moved to her hips and slowly and unconsciously found their way under her blouse, touching the skin of her belly. She felt goose bumps rise at her skin immediately and jumped backwards slightly, inches away from him.

"I'm sorry," he said, removing his hands from her waist. She smiled somewhat embarrassed. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, it's just that... it'll take me some time to get used to it."

"Get used to it?"

"Yeah, to us. You know what I mean?"

"Not exactly."

Lorelai held his hands and pulled him to the couch, sitting by his side and looking at him.

"You know you are one of my best friends, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"And I love this, I love having breakfast at the diner while you tease me about healthy food and stuff, I love the fact that I can count on you whenever I need you to, no matter what for or what time I need you, you'll always be there for me. Don't you ever think I take that for granted."

"I know you don't," he said with a tiny knowing smile. Lorelai planted a quick and soft kiss on his lips.

"And I love just being by your side, talking to you, having fun with you..." she knew her words would linger a little bit more, but she was afraid she might let something else slip, something that she had in her mind. She looked at him with warm eyes, holding his hands in hers, as the tip of his fingers caressed her palms in such an innocent, yet so intimate, way. i 'And I think I love you' /i , she thought, but she wouldn't dare to say it.

"I feel the same way about you."

"Good."

Luke was still playing with her hands, so much smaller than his, so much softer and more delicate than his. He looked at her well-manicured nails.

"But..."

"But I'm afraid I will end up hurting you, that I'd screw up somehow and you would hate me and then the whole town would hate me for hurting you and then I'd have to move out of here."

"Why would you screw up?"

"Because that's what I do. I screw up all the good relationships I have and the line of men hating me keeps growing. And I don't want you to be one of them."

"I won't hate you. And I know you won't hurt me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you. I won't let you run away from me that easy. And there's no way I could ever hate you, Lorelai."

Her smile had grown into a grin and before she could notice she felt tears flooding her eyes. i You won't cry, Lorelai Gilmore, you cannot cry /i .

"Promise?" she whispered.

"With all my heart."

"Aw, Luke..." she said, her hand moving to caress his cheek fondly as he leaned into her touch. It felt so natural, so right for them to be touching like that, now that they had said this, she was sure it was a natural step forward in their relationship.

"Let's just take it slow, then." He said, holding her hand in place, against his face, and kissing its palm.

"I don't want to take it slow. I want to jump into it but I'm too scared. Promise you won't let me run away."

"I won't."

She leaned against him a bit so that they were a few inches away from each other, her breath tickling his lips for a few seconds before he pulled her for a kiss. It was slow, passionate, reassuring. Lorelai felt her insides melting along with her doubts. Kissing Luke felt so right she didn't believe she didn't let herself be dragged into it sooner. She knew all the hints were there, the way he felt about her, but she was too scared to admit it. And now she was getting addicted to it, to the feel of his lips against hers, to the way his tongue found its way to meet hers and to the friction of his stubble against the soft skin of her neck, slowly driving her insane, in a way she desperately wanted to get closer and closer to him. Before he realized, she was straddling his legs, sitting on his lap, still kissing him, with her arms tightly wrapped around his neck and hands caressing his hair, wanting, needing more of him.

Luke parted the kiss to look at her through long lowered eyelashes, his eyes fixed on her swollen lips. Lorelai needed a moment to regain use of her words again, to think straight. Her left hand slid from his hair to his cheek and her thumb slowly caressed his lips. They were so soft and warm and she could still feel their taste in her mouth. She needed so much more than that, she needed him fully, as if she had a void inside her that only him could fulfill. 

"Luke."

"Lorelai."

She let go of him and stood up, reaching out her hand for him to hold.

"Let's go upstairs."

Luke sighed, content. Lorelai had her head resting against his chest as a pillow, listening to the steady beating of his heart. They had been quiet for a while now, the only sound in the room was coming from Lorelai's alarm clock ticking quietly on the beside table. She was quiet the whole time, which was really unusual to her, he thought she was asleep, until the sound of her small giggles broke the silence of the room.

"What?" he asked, smiling himself. Her laughter was captivating, the bright and joyful sound of it alone would be enough to bring a smile to his face. Specially now, after just making love to her and the still so present numbing and warm sensation that remains from making love to someone that's as beloved as she is to him. He was feeling giddy. He, Luke Danes, was feeling giddy, he was feeling like dancing and laughing around and the sound of her laughter made him laugh too.

Lorelai rose her head from his chest to look at him.

"Watch out, people might think you are happy."

"It doesn't matter, I am happy."

She slid up his chest until she was face to face with him. Lorelai kissed his lips quickly and nuzzled his face slowly, watching his eyes fluttering and shutting. His hands moved to her hair and removed some strands off her face, cupping her cheek.

"I'm happy too," She said "I'm really happy, Luke."

"Does it feel weird?"

"Weird?"

"You know, you and me. Here."

"No, it feels really good. Great, actually. I might have some trouble to stop grinning today, people would mistaken me for Batman's Joker."

He smiled at her words. And he had such a beautiful smile, it got her somewhat mesmerized. He stroked her hair softly and cupped her cheeks.

"Lorelai, I..." he started.

"Luke, you." She teased in a playful tone. Of course she would tease, it wouldn't be Lorelai without the tease.

"I love you."

She looked scared for a moment. Just for a moment and then her face softened into a smile, full of emotion. If she hadn't been blinking so vigorously, he would had sworn she had tears in her eyes.

Lorelai caressed his chin, before leaning against his chest and covering him with light kisses all over his face, moving down to his chest, around his nipples, over his stomach. When she seemed satisfied, she leaned her head against his chest again and hugged him tight, enjoying the feel of his arms around her, in such a protective manner. Even before he say these words she could feel it. She could feel it by the way he took care of her, the way he worried about her and the way he also loved Rory.

Luke still had his fingers tangled in her hair when he felt her moving again to look at him.

"Luke, I..."

Why was it so difficult to say? She knew what she felt, when he said those three words and the warm and fuzzy feeling spread all over her, a different feeling from the thrill of making love to Luke for the first time. She had told Rory countless times how much she loved her, that she was desperately in love with her precious little girl, but that felt completely different. She felt it when she saw his expectant eyes, but putting it into words was way harder.

"I... I feel the same way, Luke." She finally managed to say.

That's it, she finally said it. It didn't come out exactly the way she thought it should be, but by the way he looked at her he had understood what she meant.

Luke felt like screaming, like going out to the gazebo in the middle of the square and yelling to everyone that Lorelai loved him. In her own weird way, but she loved him nonetheless. She loved him in a way that only them could love each other, in their unique way, that took them ten years to fully blossom, but that that it was always there.

He rolled so that they were on their sides and face to face, Lorelai's hair all over her face. She looked tousled and beautiful and he ran a finger over her face, removing the strands and caressing her lightly, lingering the touch on her.

"Are you tired?" she asked.

"A bit. You?"

"Hell, yeah! I feel like I've been running a marathon, you wore me out!" she teased him.

Luke laughed and pulled her closer to him, sighing. His hands caressing her hair were slowly soothing her and luring her into sleeping. That was such a wonderful sensation, lying there, naked, in Luke's arms, after just making love to him. His arms felt so strong and yet to delicate, the way he held her was delicate, rough fingers sliding down her pale skin in a warm caress. She could definitely get used to it, she thought. And suddenly her eyes were feeling heavier and heavier.

Lorelai had been quiet for a long time. And Lorelai never is quiet, she never shuts unless... Luke moved slightly to look at her and saw her asleep, obviously more than comfortable, nested against his chest, her mouth slightly open and a peaceful expression on her face. Her hold around him had loosened, but she was still holding him tight, as if he might leave if she let him. Silly her, he would never leave her anymore. He wished he could just spend the rest of his life there, with her, holding her in his arms. And with these thoughts in his mind he also fell asleep.

Early in the morning she felt him move, trying to get out of the bed. It was six in the morning and he woke up instinctively, as he always did, and was trying to leave the bed, but she held him tighter.

"Where are you going?" she murmured, her eyes still closed.

"I have to open the diner." Luke said, kissing her forehead.

"No..." she whined "Don't go, it's cold outside!"

His fingers circled her forearms, slowly removing them from around him and she smoothly fell on her side.

"Don't go." She whispered, her eyes still closed.

"Sorry, I have to go." He kissed her and she responded fully, wrapping her arms around him once more. They kissed slowly, for more than a minute, more than two, until they lost track of time and where they were.

Luke parted the kiss and looked at her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and fixed on him, huge and blue.

"Will you come by the diner when you wake up?"

"Hmmm, if I'm able to stand up today, I'm going, yes."

He rose from the bed and started to gather his clothes and get dressed. Lorelai had a grin on her face, watching him.

"What?"

"You have such a nice butt, did you know that?"

Luke grew incredibly flushed and embarrassed by her remark. And when she noticed that, she laughed out loud, lying on her back.

"Oh, god, Luke, you're so cute! Look at you, all embarrassed!"

"I'm not embarrassed, is just... I didn't see it coming from you."

"Well, I guess I was pretty loud last night for you to see it coming" she said, dissolving in a fit of giggles. Luke started to get dressed, trying to ignore her laughing, but it was so contagious that at some point he was already grinning.

"Ok, see you later, then." He said, leaning against the bed to kiss her goodbye. She eagerly responded.

"Bye. And thanks." 

"Thanks for what?"

"For the evening. For the being so sweet. And for those words you said to me last night."

He said nothing and kissed her again. The look on his face was enough and he knew she understood that. Luke was sorry for leaving her there, he wished he could be there with her all day, he wished that today was declared a national holiday, the day Luke and Lorelai had slept together for the first time. He wanted fireworks and balloons and a marching band and all those silly things that, if you ask him, he would deny until his dying day, but he was so happy and he wanted to tell the word about the reason of this feeling.

"Are you sure of that?"

"I swear to you, I saw it with my own eyes!" Babette told Miss Patty.

"Hmm, we have to check it out, you know."

"He's in the diner now. I guess she's still at home."

The two women entered Luke's diner and sat at a table, closely watching each one of Luke's movements, in hope to get a hint of what was going on. 

He was humming lowly. Luke, humming! And for the second time in a week! That sure was suspect! And not only Babette and Miss Patty noticed that, but all the customers of the diner. The coffee tasted different, the pancakes were fluffier, the waffles were yummier. And he had a tiny smile on his face, that would grow wider every time he went to take a customer order. And Luke never smiled! Unless Lorelai was around. And, when Luke turned his back to them, the people of Stars Hollow would whisper and wonder what was happening there. 

"Hey, Luke," Babette said, sitting on a stool at the counter. He was minding his own business (and his mind was wandering back to the previous night eventually) he looked up to meet Patty's gaze.

"Hey."

"The pancakes are incredible today, did you change the recipe?"

"I just added a bit of vanilla to it, nothing too special."

"Oh, but sometimes one little thing makes a hell of a difference."

He looked again at her and she had that annoying smirk that tell you she knows everything. When he opened his mouth to reply, the sound of the door's bell was heard and they turned to look, it was Lorelai.

"Oh, Lorelai, darling! I'm glad you're here! Come on, sit next to me!"

She looked at look with a question mark on her face and sit by Miss Patty's side. Luke gave her a warning look and they carried a silent conversation for five seconds as he poured her coffee. His hand lingered on hers longer than necessary, but she pulled it away when Patty noticed it.

Luke didn't expected her to react like that. Not that they had discussed the subject in matter, but he thought they wouldn't hide their new relationship anymore and her reaction kind of hurt him.

"You look nice today. I wonder if it's the weather, it's a bit dry but your skin? Oh, it's fabulous! It's beautiful! What kind of products do you use?"

"I... what?" she asked, not really paying attention to Miss Patty. The noticeable change in Luke's behavior got her attention. She was trying to catch his eyes, but he wouldn't look at her. "I don't know, Rory's the one who buys it."

"She also has a pretty skin, indeed! And where is she?"

"She's at her grandparents house."

"Were you alone all night? Poor thing!"

I wasn't alone all night, she thought to herself. Lorelai rose from the stool and went to Luke, who was walking from table to table, collecting empty cups and plates. 

"Luke, what's wrong?" she said, in a low voice.

"You'd better stop or people might get suspicious."

"What are you talking about!"

He stopped what he was doing to look at her.

"Look, we'll talk about this later, people are looking at us and..."

She cut him with a kiss, holding both his cheeks between her hands while her tongue slid into his mouth. The diner literally stopped to watch them as they kissed, unaware of the curious stares.

Luke felt his insides melting, the taste of her exquisite and addictive. Lorelai tasted like coffee and sugar and something else he didn't knew, maybe it was her own taste, that little addictive drugged that had the power to reduce him into a puddle of want whenever she was around.

She parted from him with a smile and licked her lips, a naughty glint in her eyes. She didn't have to look around to know that all the eyes inside the diner were on them. She turned slowly ad left the diner, leaving Luke somewhat disturbed and Miss Patty speechless for the first time.

As Lorelai walked down the street, she got her cellphone and dialed Rory's number. She anxiously waited as it rang until her daughter finally answered.

"Rory! Hi, it's me! I have something to tell you..."

**THE END**


End file.
